


the day sayo fell in love

by mari hoehara (Shiny_the_Strange)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: 4am garbage, F/F, F/M, I'm so fucking sorry, This is one of the stupidest things I've ever written I am BEGGING YOU, dont't. Read this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/mari%20hoehara
Summary: There was only one person for Sayo. Not that he was a person in the first place. He was...a legend.





	the day sayo fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Hina ran on up to Sayo just as she finished playing her guitar cover of Never Gonna Give You Up. “sis come watch the most boppin movie ever”

“no I have GUITAR” roared Sayo as she started playing the Free! OP

“but I made a ton of popcorn are you sure :c”

“you can’t tempt me with food bitch” said Sayo, already salivating at the thought of butter rolling down her face. “okay fine maybe for 5 minutes”

“boppin”

So they went to the living room where Hina had like 5 bowls of popcorn already sitting out on the counter. One was on the floor bc Aya spilled it and she was on the ground with it trying to pick it all up but failing since Maya was squeezed under the table and stealing some of it.

“okay everyone lets get started” said Hina, sitting between Eve and Chisato and patting Chisato’s leg. She hit play on the movie and the dreamworks screen came on.

Sayo rolled her eyes and squeezed in between Chisato and Hina and grabbed a popcorn and began to inhale it like Kirby

A storybook showed up on screen and Mike Meyers began to narrate. Chisato glared at Hina with pissed off angry mad eyes. “bitch you said we were watching the Bee Movie”

“I put the wrong dvd in okay?? Shrek’s more boppin anyway”

The movie continued playing and then.

Him.

He

He appeared

Sayo dropped her bowl of popcorn on Hina’s toes as she watched the world’s modern day equivalent of Casanova walk out on screen. His green skin. His long ears. His shitty clothes. His fake Scottish accent. His big fat fingers. Was there any other creature so beautiful? Sayo instantly stood and said “excuse me hina I’ll be right back” and left the house before breaking into a sprint and running as fast as she could.

~~~~~

72 hours later without stopping Sayo finally made it to the worlds most well-known swamp (besides that one in Avatar the Last Airbender). She banged her fist on the door like her life depended on it (it absolutely did) and when the door opened she nearly killed a man when a fucking donkey opened it and started rambling obnoxiously about some shit she didn’t understand

 _Oh god I’ve found Hina’s fursona_ thought Sayo

“donkey I told you to shut the fuck up” came the world’s sexiest voice. its owner showed up wearing a yellow and black striped sweater. “wait who are you why are you in my swamp”

He was THERE. Sayo’s hands sweated so much it was dripping on the ground. “someBODY once told me you lived here and were single”

“lol did you watch the whole movie ofc shrek isn’t single” said donkey.

Suddenly sayo felt her life falling apart in front of her. No…this couldn’t be happening! Not with shrek! Not with her one true love! Sayo began to cry and screamed “this is all hina’s fault somehow”

“BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE” said Fiona coming out and kicking Sayo in the shin

“okay that wasn’t necessary” said sayo, her Stand rising from her body

“kittens don’t fight!!!” came a really lesbian voice

Everyone looked behind Sayo to see Kaoru!! With Chisato on her back?? Why the fuck were they here

Chisato jumped off kaoru’s back and said “not so fast bitch he’s mine” while pointing a knife at Sayo

“he’s neither of ours since he’s single but you know he’s mine bitch” said Sayo

“so you think” Chisato snapped her fingers and said “gettem kaoru”

Kaoru ran up to Fiona. “as the great bard once said no woman’s beauty is fleeting even if they’re an ogre”

“oooh bby take me now” Fiona jumped into Kaoru’s waiting arms and crushed her to Kaoru’s great delight

“he’s not single anymore lol” said Chisato, taking shrek’s hand and kissing it

“get out of my swamp both of you” said Shrek, taking Donkey and kissing him on the lips before going inside and slamming the door shut

Chisato stared at Sayo. “bitch what the fuck”

“I’m not losing” Sayo barged in and her Stand threw donkey out the window before she hugged Shrek as hard as she could.

“okay FINE but I’m taking both you and the twinkie who kissed my hand”

Sayo wanted to fucking die but said “okay you know what fine”

Then they all lived together in the swamp and the rest of Pastel Palettes went on to join forces with Roselia and became the strangest band ever™ known for their weird guitarist who wrote songs about the love between an ogre and her sister

They never did watch the Bee Movie.


End file.
